


sweat and cinnamon

by chameleonmikey



Series: requested [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Brianna meets Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweat and cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> i normally wouldn't be up to do personal requests, but this was a favor, so yeahhhh :)))   
> lmao sorry for the title

“Bree!” Brianna heard Baylee before she saw her. Baylee came around a corner, hair flying wildly, face flushed.   
“What?” Brianna said, almost panicked.   
“5 Seconds…” Baylee wheezed, trying to catch her breath. “Of Summer. Here.”

“What did you say?” Brianna said, freezing on the spot. She must have misheard. Her and Baylee had volunteered at their local music festival for years, but famous people barely ever made appearance, let alone someone as famous as 5 Seconds of Summer. 

“I said, deaf as shit, 5 Seconds of Summer are here. I saw Ashton and Calum by the port-a-potties, and Jas said she saw Luke by the candyfloss,” Baylee said. She was bouncing up and down, obviously having a hard time containing herself.   
“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” Brianna said. “Michael?”  
“Dunno,” Baylee said, taking her place behind the table Brianna was set up at. 

For the next twenty minutes, both girls had a hard time paying attention to the customers who came to buy merch from their table. They were too busy keeping an eye open for four specific Australian boys. 

The time passed excruciatingly slowly and Brianna almost felt like she was about to go insane by the time a couple came to take over their shift. As soon as they had made their way a little away from the table, Baylee turned to Brianna with ‘the look’ on her face.

“Do we stalk or do we act casual?” Baylee asked.  
“Casual. Chill. We’re not creepy… mostly,” Brianna said.   
“True. We’re reasonably not creepy,” Baylee agreed. 

There was three hours until the festival closed for the day, and normally the two girls would spend the time checking out all the undiscovered artists they could and getting sick off of the discounted candy they were entitled to. This time, they didn’t even consider that. If 5 Seconds of Summer really was there, there was no way they were going to pretend everything was normal. 

The next hour was spent scouring everywhere. There were many complains about how their feet hurt from all the walking and the hunger from not even stopping to eat, but they hadn’t seen the boys yet, so they weren’t about to give up.

“What if they left,” Brianna said as they passed another port-a-potty area.   
“Don’t think like that. They wouldn’t leave without meeting the two hottest girls here,” Baylee said.   
Brianna laughed and didn’t argue.   
“Hey, I really need to pee, before I ruin these pants. You’ll wait for me, yeah?” Baylee said.  
“Course,” Brianna said. 

Baylee disappeared inside a toilet and Brianna leant against a nearby tree, closing her eyes. It had been a pretty stressful and exciting day and she just wanted to chill for a while. It had barely been thirty seconds when a male voice interrupted her. 

“Hey, I like your shirt. The 1975’s pretty great.”  
Brianna opened her eyes, looking around.. He could have been talking to anyone, but she was pretty sure she was the only one there wearing the 1975 merch, from what she had seen. 

A quick look around and Brianna’s eyes landed on a head of bright green hair. It took her a moment to register who it was.   
“Holy fuck.”  
“Holy fuck to you, too,” Michael said. 

Brianna couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing, covering her face with her hands.  
“Hey, shit, please don’t dye on me,” Michael said, darting forward so he was standing beside her.   
It took a minute, but Brianna calmed down enough to seem almost dignified. 

“Sorry, I’m okay. Just. Crap. You’re actually real and this is amazing. Can I get a hug?” Brianna asked. She mentally cringed at herself, but knew it could be going worse.   
“Yeah!” Michael said enthusiastically, engulfing Brianna in his arms. 

Brianna’s face was pulled into his shoulder, and she almost cried at how warm and loving his arms were. They would their way around her shoulders, the grip tight and comforting. He smelled like sweat and cinnamon and Brianna never wanted to let him go. 

A couple moments later, Michael drew back, but he stayed standing close to Brianna.   
“What’s your name?” Michael asked.  
“Brianna. Or Bree,” she said, proud of how in control her voice sounded. You could barely even tell she was mentally freaking out. 

“Nice to meet you, Bree. Do you want a selfie or something?” Michael said.  
Brianna nodded wildly, taking out her phone and handing it to Michael on camera. He snapped a quick photo of them both smiling and then moved to take another one, so that he was kissing her cheek. 

Brianna couldn’t hold back the small squeal that escaped her lips. Michael laughed and handed her back her phone.   
“You’re cute,” he stated, like he was making a simple observation, and not making one of his fans lives with a short sentence. 

Brianna nodded sharply, unable to form words. She normally thought of herself as chill, but Michael Fucking Clifford had just called her cute. What did you expect?   
Michael seemed to get it and changed the subject. Brianna didn’t know whether to cry or be relieved. 

“Do you have Twitter?” he asked, grabbing his phone. She gathered herself enough to tell him her username. Brianna watched as Michael followed her and tried her best not to die on the spot.  
“Hey, I gotta go, we’re heading out. But D.M me, yeah?” Michael said.  
“Yeah, yeah, definitely, thank you,” Brianna said. 

Michael laughed and leaned in for another hug. This was was more fleeting but had the same effect. He let go and then he was gone.

Baylee appeared beside Brianna a few moments later.  
“What took you so long?” Brianna asked.  
“Rude much,” Baylee laughed. “I was talking to a cute guy.”  
“Yeah? So was I.”


End file.
